


Flower Power

by JaneDavitt



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8054116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: Based on a piece of artwork my talented daughter drew for me of Jazz and Prowl.http://tinyurl.com/ju6rxfaProwl's looking to make a connection, but he's interrupted. Or is he?





	Flower Power

Deep in a trance, Energon flowing through every circuit, Prowl reaches out to this strange world, broadcasting a greeting. So close to hearing it answer. This alien planet, weighed down with organic life on the surface, molten metal threaded through the crust intrigues him. And at the center, a shadow whose shape unnerves him, repellant yet familiar.

Too deep. He pulls back, searching for life, not that brooding, sleeping darkness. The green calls to him, mighty trees, moss carpeting the forest floor, the rolling, restless oceans. 

There. Yes. So close to forging a link, and only the AllSpark knows what wonders will follow.

His olfactory sensors blaze a warning. His optics snap open, the fragile connection to the planet lost. Yellow and red fills his field of vision. A flower, delicate petals breathing out an odor Sari’s taught him to call scent. 

And holding it is a friend.

Jazz rests his empty hand on Prowl’s shoulder, and in place of what might have been, Prowl accepts what is. A lasting connection, close to hand. Earth can wait. He has living metal touching him, warming him.

His frown fades and by the time he’s optic to optic with Jazz, he’s smiling.


End file.
